I Wish You Knew
by Hyaci
Summary: Set in modern times, Zelda and Link are roommates, and occasionally, lovers. Zelda loves Link and Link loves Zelda- however, neither have acted to make their relationship anything more than friends for benefits. Will these two hopeless people ever make progress on their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hiyas! This is Hyaci, and this is my first fanfic lol that I'm actually serious about.

Just a disclaimer, I own nothing except for my own ideas.

Read and review please ;D

* * *

She wanted to hurt him.

She wanted to make him pay for what he did, for what she'd seen, for what he knew she'd seen. Him and some random girl, in public, showing some sickeningly sweet and sappy PDA. At the time, she'd wanted to do nothing more but slap him. Instead, she'd slapped on a smile and averted her gaze. It wasn't his fault- he didn't know her feelings.

Afterward, he'd come back to her, like she'd known he would. He came back with his big, blue begging eyes and she'd had no choice but to forgive him. It sickened her, the way she'd always fallen prey to those damned eyes of his. She'd felt absolutely stupid the day after. What was she to him? A booty call? He'd never appreciated her- not like he'd appreciated Hilda or Helen or whomever was the woman of the day.

"Zelda?"

His voice, deeper and lower, broke her out of her thoughts.

Smiling for his benefit, she said, "Yes, Link?"

"Could you do my essay for me? I have a date with Marin today."

Ah, Marin, the flavor of the hour. The clingy airheaded redhead who'd stuck onto Link after the first night together, convinced that she was the "princess" and he was her "destined hero".

While the Hylian monarchy had fallen, people still believed- or rather hoped, that there was a princess out there, who would lead to the restoration of the throne, and subsequently produce a royal line with her destined lover, the "hero". Ultimately, the terms came to refer to a good-looking couple, and while most people use them for these definitions now, Zelda had inkling that Marin truly did believe that she was some long lost princess. At least, that'd explain her condescending manner.

"Sure, what's the topic?" Zelda asked with a cheerful smile.

"The effect of Shakespeare on modern literature."

"Easy. I'll leave it on your desk. Be sure to read it over at least once before you read it in front of the class."

"I will, I will."

* * *

Zelda trudged slowly on the bustling sidewalk. What time was it, eleven? Twelve? She'd finished Link's essay, and had dinner ready, but when her roommate still wasn't back by eleven, she'd known he wouldn't come home. She'd gone outside and quietly scraped the dinner into the garbage dump, knowing that if she'd left it in the fridge, Link would know that she'd waited for him to come home. Then, she'd put her coat on and left for Starbucks, hoping that a frappuccino would relieve her of her stress. And maybe her slightly broken heart.

She opened the door and walked into the coffee shop. It was smaller, less active than most of the other Starbucks in town. Which is why she preferred it.

Less than five minutes later, she was back on the bustling sidewalk, frappuccino in hand, walking back towards her shared apartment with Link. It was painfully obvious to her that she was wallowing in self pity, but she let herself do it anyway. There was nothing else for her to do.

She'd just reached the apartment complex, when she looked up and saw the light on in the apartment. So Link did come back. Maybe he'd brought Marin with him. She sighed at the dreary thought of having to play third wheel once more, but resigned herself to it.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Link, sitting on the couch, looking immensely worried. The moment he saw her, a scowl formed on his face, and he stormed over to greet her.

"Where were you?"

"I missed you too."

"Where were you?"

"I went out to Starbucks to get myself a drink, why?"

"This late at night?"

"Yeah, I spent all day on your essay. If I want to get mine done, it's important- no, it's a must- for me to have coffee."

"We have instant coffee. You shouldn't be out this late at night."

"I like Starbucks better. And you're one to talk. Where's Marin?"

"I broke up with her."

"Good, I didn't like her or the destiny crap she kept spouting."

"Neither did I, that's why I got rid of her."

"Is that why you made me do your essay? So you could break up with her?"

"Yes."

"So next time, just stand her up. It'll have the same effect, plus I won't have to work on your essay and need coffee to bolster my efforts to finish my own this late at night."

Link paused, as if thinking.

"It's not right to stand a girl up."

"Wow, the little boy finally grew up into a chivalrous man, congratulations. And if you'll please excuse me, I need to get in my room and finish my essay before my coffee-high wears off and I need to get another cup."

"I'll get it for you," Link offered.

"I'd very much rather you move aside so I can finish my essay quickly so you won't have to."

For a moment, Zelda thought that she saw hurt flicker in Link's eyes. Then, grudgingly, he moved aside, making just enough space for Zelda to squeeze through.

A few minutes after she'd gone into her room, Link heard the soft sound of Zelda's slender fingers deftly hitting the keys on the keyboard. He listened, and listened to the sound continuing throughout the night.

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it? Did you? Did youuuuuuuuuu? If you did, please review! Reviews give me ideas and help make my writing better!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! It's Hyaci, and I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews! You give me the inspiration to keep going!

Anarion: I fixed :3

* * *

Snowflakes fell outside, seemingly unaware of the somewhat warm air unsuitable for snow. A small tree stood in the center of the apartment, with cheap lights twinkling on every branch, and glass ornaments precariously hanging from the end of each tree limb. Zelda sat, alone in the room, sitting on the couch, eating some utterly delicious crème brulee. It was Christmas, or rather, the day before it, and Zelda was looking forward to presenting Link with the iPhone he'd always wanted (but never scraped up enough money to buy.)

The ringing of the doorbell announced Link's arrival. Zelda briskly walked over to the door, unlatched the lock, and opened it with a big smile on her face.

Only… Link wasn't alone.

"Hey Zelda, could you let us in?" Link asked, gesturing to the girl beside him.

Zelda's smile was in great danger of faltering and blowing her cover, but somehow, her willpower was strong enough to maintain her stupid grin.

"Come in, come in," she said, in a somewhat strained tone that caused Link to look at her oddly.

After the two of them entered, Zelda closed the door behind them, perhaps with more force than she meant to, as it caused both Link and his girlfriend to jump.

"Zelda, this is Ilia. Ilia, this is Zelda."

"How do you do?" Zelda said, offering a tense hand to Ilia.

"Good, you?"

Zelda nodded, still all smiles.

"I hope you're not a screamer like Marin was," Zelda said with a sweet smile. Link froze, and stared at Zelda, while Ilia only seemed confused.

"Huh?"

"The walls are thin," Zelda explained, causing Link to facepalm, and Ilia to blush to the roots of her hair.

Ilia and Link hurried to his room, eager to escape the awkward conversation. Zelda maintained her fake smile, until she'd made it into her room, which she locked. Then, she'd jumped on her bed, and began to wallow in self pity.

* * *

At approximately six in the morning, a cranky, drowsy Zelda stumbled into the bathroom, ready for a nice shower to wake her up. She'd been unable to get any sleep the previous night, kept awake by the moans and groans coming from the room next to hers, sounds that made her sick to her stomach.

She came out of the shower, somewhat woken up. Quickly, she dried herself using a towel, before quickly tossing on her unflatteringly boyish clothes. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror and, satisfied with her appearance, sauntered out.

Counting the number of shoes by the door, she surmised that she and Link were alone, and that Ilia had left sometime during her shower. In a considerably brighter mood, Zelda commenced on the breakfast preparations. She'd make Link's favorite- cucco eggs and ham on a bagel. She never ate it herself- she was a vegetarian.

After she'd made breakfast, she noticed Link sitting at the dining table, watching her. Somehow, she hadn't noticed him, she'd been so immersed in making breakfast.

"Were you jealous yesterday?" Link asked with a grin.

"That you're able to rebound from a breakup so quickly? Yes. I heard Marin still hasn't moved on."

"Come on… you had all the signs of a typical jealous girlfriend… forced smile, tense actions… hey, is that for me?" He pointed at the breakfast.

"Not if you keep annoying me."

"Ugh, what a low blow, blackmailing me with food."

Link pulled the meal towards him, and began wolfing it down.

"I'mma be at the library today," Link said between bites. "Need to study for the Physics test."

"On Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Physics is a piece of cake."

"For someone like you… maybe. For the rest of us lowly, average people, physics is horrible difficult."

"Whatever," Zelda said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

A few hours after Link had left, Zelda deemed it safe to finally go shop for the iPhone she was going to give Link. She pulled on a sweater, and cheerily hummed a happy tune as she got outside, locked the door, and briskly walked to Apple.

She'd got there, bought the phone, and was just about to leave… until she saw Link and Ilia walk into the store. Her eyes narrowed… wasn't Link supposed to be at the library?

She whipped out her phone and called Link.

A few moments later, he pulled out his phone and checked who was calling with an inscrutable expression on his face. Then, he quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket, ignoring the constant ringing. Then, he turned to Ilia, the two obviously there to shop for couple phones.

Somehow, Zelda made it out of the store without being noticed. Somehow, she'd managed to retain her composure, even though she felt like an idiot. And somehow, she wound up at Fanadi's Matchmaking service.

Later, she'd look back, and wonder what she was thinking. Perhaps she'd truly wanted someone to love her- and perhaps all she'd wanted was to not appear pathetic, sad, or lonely next to Link and his various girlfriends.

Regardless of the reason, she'd filled out the application form, and sat, waiting for her matchmaking session. When her name was called, she briskly walked over to the desk, and was redirected to the room next door.

She sat down at the booth with her number, and waited for someone to sit down across from her. And someone did.

A man, roughly her age, had sat down. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this stranger that intrigued her.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey."

"What's your name?"

"Zelda."

"That's a pretty name," he grinned. "My name is Vaati."

* * *

Zelda stuck her key in the lock, and turned it a few times, and entered her home. She kicked off her shoes and smiled to herself. She and Vaati had hit it off, and had decided to meet again for a date some time. She was still thinking about him, when she was interrupted by Link.

"Helloooo? Earth to Zelda?"

"Oh, hey there, Link," she said absentmindedly.

"How was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Boring. I spent the whole day studying."

Zelda stiffened. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hopefully you'll ace the test this time," she said, a little snappily. She pushed past him, and walked into her room, locking her door.

She took out the iPhone she'd bought for Link, and looked at it, perhaps a little regretfully. Then, she put both the phone and the receipt in her closet, and went to lay on her bed.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Read and review! Your reviews keep me inspired to write lololol.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Hyaxi here! Thanks for all the reviews and ideas and encouragements, I appreciate every one.

I do not own LOZ, and without further ado, here's chapter 3 :D

* * *

"So, what did you have in mind when you suggested going on a date?"

Zelda was sitting in the passenger seat in Vaati's car, an eyebrow raised, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was planning a variation of the typical movie-dinner date…"

"Boring," Zelda said, rolling her eyes to make her point even more obvious than it already was.

"So… did you have anything in mind?"

For a few minutes, they sat in what could only be described as an awkward, cold, complete silence.

"Then… let's go to an amusement park instead."

Zelda raised both her eyebrows. "Still a typical date, but much less boring than a movie-dinner. Alright, it's decided. Let's go to an amusement park."

Vaati grinned. "Alright then."

Quickly, they sped off onto the freeway… and into a never-moving, never-ending traffic.

"Fuck!" Vaati exclaimed, hitting his steering wheel in anger.

"Why don't we go in the carpool lane?" Zelda asked, pointing at the lane, nearly completely devoid of any vehicles or obstructions.

Vaati paused for a moment, as if grappling with a debilitating internal struggle. In the end, he shrugged. "Why not?" No flaws in Zelda's logic.

When they finally reached the amusement park, it was much later in the afternoon, and the parking lots were crowded. Much to the frustration of Vaati, they had to spend nearly an hour hunting for parking spaces. And when they did find a parking space, they had to settle for one that would leave the car baking in the sun. But, oh well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

Finally, they reached the ticket booth, and Vaati stuck his head in, and said, "Two tickets please."

* * *

Vaati handed Zelda an ice cream cone.

Zelda wrinkled her nose. "I don't like ice cream."

"Blasphemy," Vaati said conversationally. "No girl ever turns down ice cream in movies."

"In case you didn't realize, we're not in a movie. Surprise, surprise."

"Well, could you just eat it and pretend you like it?" Vaati said with a grin.

"Oh, haha."

They were strolling together, eating ice cream, when Zelda pulled on Vaati's sleeve and pointed at the giant ferris wheel in the middle of the park. It was garishly decorated in Christmas lights, and painted in a ghastly pink.

Vaati laughed. "You can't be serious."

She was.

He tried to wriggle out of it. "I, uh, am scared of heights."

Haha. Fat chance.

"It's so cheesy!" he blurted out.

He looked at Zelda's eyes, and was scared.

About five minutes later, they were sitting together in a ferris wheel seat. Admittedly, even Zelda felt the cheesiness of the situation now, but there was no way she was going to tell Vaati that.

The whole ride was rather uncomfortable. They didn't know each other well enough yet to go through any romantic motions, and any conversation they made died halfway through. Both were relieved when the ferris wheel came to a halt.

Back on the ground, Vaati laughed awkwardly. "Is it my turn to choose a ride now?"

"No."

She pointed to a carousel, and Vaati blanched. It has a hideous carousel, decked with pink ponies that had hearts and stars painted on them. Some of the ponies looked happy, some appeared to be in pain, and some just looked, well, constipated.

"Let's try the haunted house," Vaati suggested, guiding Zelda to the less frightening of the two rides.

They were standing in line, waiting for their turn to board, when Zelda heard a familiar voice say, "Zelda?"

Without turning around, she disguised her voice with a fake British accent and a forced rasp, she said, "Who is this Zelda you speak of?"

Behind her was Link, with Ilia (who was stuffing her face with cotton candy.) He was confused because he'd just seen Zelda's face, and was sure it was her, but the presence of a boyfriend, and a very weird voice suggested otherwise.

Vaati turned around, and gave Link a long stare, and said, "Do you know each other?"

Oh god. Zelda silently facepalmed. That was as good as a confirmation of her identity.

In a last attempt for escape, she pulled Vaati all the way to the front of the line, and pushed him onto the ride with bruising strength. She jumped in herself, hid her face, and waited for the ride to take off.

Evidently, it didn't take off fast enough, because the cursed couple boarded on the same cart as her and Vaati.

"You don't mind if we ride with you, do you?"

"Get off, Link," Vaati said. So they knew each other? That was news to _her._

"You don't mind, right Zelda?"

"I swear to Nayru, Link. When we get home, you're dead meat. You'll be the finger in the chili at Wendy's."

"Glad you two don't mind, "Link said cheerfully, and signaled to the confused ride operators to let the ride take off.

They toured a variety of very unrealistic and badly made dummies in the so called "haunted house." In fact, Zelda yawned once or twice during the first few minutes.

Then, the ride became a lot scarier.

The cart came to a screeching halt as the light shut out. After a few minutes, Zelda nervously asked, "Is that supposed to happen?"

With a whoosh, something wet and slimy dropped onto Zelda's lap.

She gave it a squeeze, and shuddered. "This feels… realistic…."

"What is it," Vaati asked, a faceless voice to her left.

"Here," Zelda said, passing it to him.

He too gave it a squeeze, and with a shiver, he tossed it in Link's general direction, unwilling to be in its vicinity any longer. He wiped the nasty slime, on his jeans, and grabbed Zelda's wrist. "Let's get out of-"

A high pitched shriek cut him off, making it evident that the slimy object landed on Ilia rather than Link. Zelda guiltily noted that she felt a little satisfaction.

A tug of her wrist prompted Zelda to follow Vaati out towards what was obviously the exit (evidence was the light from under the door.) When they emerged in the sunlight, Zelda breathed in relief.

Zelda quickly looked at her hands to check what had fallen on her lap….

"Lubricant," she screamed, utterly disgusted.

"Somebody had sex there? Kinky."

"EW."

Vaati grinned. "Doesn't it give you… ideas?"

She shot him an angry look that had him backing down, saying, "I was joking, joking. It was a JOKE."

* * *

So, how do you like the story so far? :D

Read and review please! I love and treasure each and every one! They're what keep me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I've been extremely busy, with my vacation to Florida and whatnot.

Kat: Yeah, I made them gradeschool enemies. The idea was too good to pass up.

So, without further ado, let me introduce to you, the fourth chapter!

* * *

"So."

Link's cold tone caused Zelda to flinch. He'd never spoke to her like that before. His voice had always been warm and cheerful. To hear it like this was a cold shock to her- that the Link she knew perhaps wasn't the Link she'd always know. That if she took one misstep, everything could change.

But, she reasoned, she'd have to take that misstep sooner or later- if she was going to make any progress in life, if she was going to get over her little schoolgirl crush on Link.

"So?"

"You and Vaati are dating?"

"That's totally your business, Link. You should totally be nosing around in my business."

"I don't like him," Link said.

"I could care less."

Link stared at Zelda, as if studying her, making her rather uncomfortable. At long last, he responded.

"Just don't bring him over."

Zelda berated herself for being disappointed in his lack of a stronger reaction.

"Why? Why not?"

Link looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "You mean Vaati didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That we were… rivals in elementary school."

"Um, no. He seems to have gotten over it, unlike someone I know."

Now it was Link's turn to flinch. "He… made life horrible."

"Huh, your life story. How interesting. Well, if you have no objections- or anecdotes for me to hear, I'll go on my second date with my apparently detestable boyfriend now."

Link's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, and he had an inscrutable expression on his face. After mere minutes that felt like hours, he said, "You do what you want."

* * *

"So, what are we doing this time?"

"A high class restaurant. Where I can steal your heart with my credit card, and maybe have some flan on the side."

"Sounds like a plan, but in practice it'd only take an hour or so. Any ideas what to do afterward?"

"I take you to a nice ritzy hotel," Vaati responded, "And we make love passionately all day."

"Haha, but no."

"Damn," Vaati flashed a smile. "That's too bad."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Zelda shrugged. "Let's make it up as we go."

"Sounds like a plan."

They managed to get to the restaurant by a combination of running red lights and breaking speed limits. When they finally arrived, Zelda was still clutching onto her seat for dear life, her face ashen pale, as she said in a shaky tone, "Remind me to never ride with you in a car again."

"Whatever," Vaati said airily.

"I'm serious. Next time, we take the subway or something."

They got out of the car, and Vaati raced to the door, making it in time to hold it open for Zelda. "Ladies first," he said.

"My my, aren't you the gentleman," Zelda said wryly.

"Always."

They took each other up to the receptionist, and before long, were seated across from each other at a fancy table.

"Now this is the part where I whisper sweet nothings into your ear," Vaati said cheerfully.

"Be careful," Zelda said just as cheerily. "You wouldn't want to have to wear bandages on your face for the rest of your life, would you?"

"I like aggressive women," Vaati's smile grew wider.

"Some women don't like being called aggressive."

Vaati picked up the menu, scanned it, and then looked back at Zelda. "Anything you want?"

"Haven't read the menu yet," Zelda said, picking up the menu and giving it a brief examination. "I suppose I'll go with the alfredo."

"Great," Vaati said. He flagged down the waiter, to which Zelda repeated her order.

When the waiter inquired what Vaati wanted, Vaati said, "Oysters."

Zelda eyed him suspiciously. "Aphrodisiac food?" She asked.

"You know it," he replied.

While they awaited their order, Vaati studied Zelda, before asking, "So, how do you know Link?"

Zelda's shoulders sagged. "This was inevitable, wasn't it?"

"Quite," Vaati replied amiably.

"Well," Zelda said lamely, "We're friends."

"How nebulous. Friends with benefits?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Vaati looked at her suspiciously. "You're not still…"

Zelda laughed. "DoI look like that kind of person?"

"You never know," he shrugged. "Oh, look, there's our food."

It was indeed their food, and as soon as it was set on the table, bothe of them dug in voraciously, in an attempt to avoid the subject at hand.

* * *

What do you think? It's a bit shorter than my other chapters, because I decided to cut out some filler dialogue.

Read and review please. Reviews give me inspiration and ideas.


End file.
